La nueva generación
by Charlone
Summary: [SPOILER HP7] ONESHOTS Cap 2: Un cuento antes de dormir. Todo sucedió un primero de septiembre en el expreso a Hogwarts.
1. Albus Potter

**Bueno, estos drabbles no están interelacionados y son SPOILER, así que si no haz leído HP7, sal en este mismo momento.**

**Ahora, leen bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

* * *

_**Consejos**_

Neville Longbotton se dirigía al invernadero numero cuatro para comenzar las lecciones de Herbología de ese año. Su apariencia había cambiado bastante en los diecinueve años que habían pasado desde esa batalla, desde esa noche donde el mundo se había convertido en lo que ellos tanto habían anhelado. Sonrió para sus adentros por el sólo hecho de recordarlo. Miró a su alrededor, cientos de estudiantes recorrían los jardines del colegio, las clases habían comenzado hacía tan solo una semana, y como cada año, Neville no podía evitar sentir un dejo de nostalgia. Una pequeña explosión lo sobresaltó. Se dio media vuelta y no pudo evitar reírse. James Potter, el bromista incansable estaba nuevamente en acción. Él como profesor debía restarle unos cuantos puntos a Griffindor por no estar en clases como debería, pero como Jefe de la casa y, no como profesor, sino como Neville, decidió seguir su camino.

Estaba a tan sólo unos metros del invernadero cuando algo llamó su atención. Un niño de primer año con cabello negro y ojos verdes se abrazaba las rodillas y temblaba levemente mientras que una niña de su misma edad con cabello castaño claro bastante enmarañado intentaba explicarle algo que Neville no alcanzaba oír. Era la viva imagen de su padre. Se acerco preocupado.

—Albus ¿Qué pasa? —El niño lo miró y Rose se calló de repente.

—Buenos días, profesor —dijo ella rápidamente, como un soldado que saluda a un general.

—¿No se supone que me deberías llamar Potter? —La voz del niño era entrecortada, era evidente que había estado llorando. Neville sonrió.

—Será nuestro secreto —Le guiño un ojo— Y Rose, no hace falta que seas tan estructurada —La niña se ruborizo— ¿Me vas a decir cual es el problema? —Se sentó junto al niño.

-Nott...dijo cosas de papá.

—¿Qué clase de cosas?

—Cosas

Neville suspiró antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Albus tu padre ya te explicó todo. Vas a encontrarte con mucha, mucha gente que no quiera aceptar que lo que hizo Harry fue salvarnos a todos de un desastre total.

—Dijo que era un cobarde. Que murieron cientos de personas por su egoísmo. Y que si tiene la fama que tiene es sólo porque la suerte estuvo siempre de su lado. Mencionó a un tal Lestrange o algo así... Papá nunca me nombro a esa persona. —Se paso una mano por los ojos eliminando todo rastro de lágrimas. Neville pareció algo molesto ante estas palabras pero sin embargo su expresión permaneció suave.

—No dejes que nadie nunca te arruine la imagen de tu padre. Lestrange fue una persona terrible. Y tu padre el mago más valiente que he conocido jamás. Sino fuera por él ninguno de nosotros estaría hoy aquí. Aún eres muy pequeño pero se que con el tiempo lo entenderás. Siempre va a haber gente como Nott. Resentida e incapaz de seguir adelante. No es culpa de él de todos modos. Son sus padres quines no pueden seguir adelante con sus vidas. Pero esto no debe afectarte —Se puso de pié y lo ayudo a Albus a pararse también—. Tienes que estar más que orgulloso, no todos tenemos la suerte que ustedes dos tienen —Miró alternativamente a ambos niños— Sus padres fueron grandiosos, y nadie tiene el derecho de manchar sus nombres. Pero deben saber que no importa lo que digan, ustedes saben como son las cosas realmente y sus conciencias estarán tranquilas.

—Eso es lo que yo le estaba explicando —La niña colocó los brazos en jarra. El tono de lo-se-todo Rose obligó a Neville a contener la risa. Se agachó para estar a la altura de Albus.

—Ahora, quiero que me prometas que no vas a dejar que ningún niño con pocas luces vuelva a afectarte, y en el caso que suceda —hizo una pausa y le sonrió abiertamente— Dile a James, que presumo estará encantado de solucionarlo.

Albus y Rose abrieron mucho los ojos, sorprendidos.

-Pero claro, no digan a nadie que yo les dije eso.

**FIN**

**Dejen reviews. :)**


	2. Lily Potter

_**.Un cuento antes de dormir.**_

_Resulta que una vez existieron tres magos. No tenían más que la edad de James cuando se conocieron. Todo sucedió un primero de septiembre en el expreso a Hogwarts._

—¿El qué?

—El tren que te lleva a Hogwarts... ¡vamos te lo explique varias veces! —Un hombre recién entrado en sus treinta le hizo cosquillas a una niña pelirroja de aproximadamente seis años que lo escuchaba con atención

—¡Ay! ¡Ya recuerdo, ya recuerdo! —Lily reía y gritaba como loca. Su padre dejó de sacudirla y ambos rieron— Bien continúa.

—¿En que estaba? Ah sí.

_Uno de los chicos estaba bastante asustado, de hecho, no comprendía demasiado que sucedía ya que él era ajeno a ese mundo. Lo habían criado sus tíos muggles porque sus padres, dos grandes magos, habían muerto cuando él era muy, muy pequeño._

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué les paso? —Lily hizo un pequeño puchero.

—Un mago muy malvado que quería conquistar el mundo los había asesinado.

—¿Conquistar el mundo? —Los ojos de Lily se abrieron como platos

—Bueno, en realidad lo que él quería era eliminar a todos los magos a los que el llamaba "Sangre sucia", que son aquellos magos provenientes de familias muggle. Pero nunca debes usar esa palabra. —La niña no pareció comprender del todo— Antes, mucho antes de que tú nacieras, existían magos que creían que quienes provenían de Muggles no debían ser considerados magos. — Lily asintió.

_Pero resulta que un semi gigante, guardabosques del colegio Hogwarts, se había ocupado de que el niño entienda todo lo que tenía que entender y consiga todo lo necesario para el inicio de clases. Cuando entró al tren, el primero de Septiembre, eligió un compartimiento donde ya estaba sentado el otro mago protagonista de esta historia: otro niño de su misma edad. Su cabello era rojo como el tuyo y si me lo preguntas, diría que tenía un asombroso parecido con James. _

—¿Cómo el tío Ron?

—Exacto, como el tío Ron.

_Fue entonces cuando el primer niño descubrió algo asombroso: era famoso. Todo el mundo mágico hablaba de él. El niño pelirrojo no podía creer que estaba hablando con "El niño que vivió"_

—¿Qué había hecho ese chico, papi?

_Resulto ser que él había hecho que el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, aquel que había asesinado a sus padres, desapareciera. Había sido el primero y único en sobrevivir a una maldición muy peligrosa. Pero él no recordaba nada de esto, ya que tenía tan solo un año de edad cuando sucedió. Durante varios años, lo que acontecido esa noche fue un gran misterio para todos, pero eso es otra historia._

_Desde el primer momento los dos niños se hicieron inseparables, pero aún no había aparecido la tercera persona que completaba el trío. En ese mismo viaje, una niña irrumpió en el compartimiento de ambos niños. Al principio no se llevaron demasiado bien, era demasiado mandona y sabelotodo, pero con el correr de los días no tardaron en convertirse en tres amigos inseparables. _

Lily soltó una risita.

—¿De que te ríes?

—Albus la llama a Rose de ese modo.

Harry sonrió.

—Bueno, esta niña era también muy parecida a Rose.

—¿Y qué fue lo que los hizo cambiar de opinión respecto a la niña papá?

_Una noche un gran banquete estaba llevándose a cabo en el castillo. De repente, uno de los profesores apareció gritando que un inmenso Troll había penetrado en el colegio y se encontraba en uno de los baños. Todos los profesores, desconcertados, obligaron a los estudiantes a volver a sus respectivas casas; pero los dos magos de primer año notaron que la niña no estaba, y temieron lo peor. Corrieron al baño que el profesor Quirrel había mencionado y tal como habían creído, allí estaba ella, luchando sola contra el enorme troll._

—¿Sola? ¿Son los trolls tan grandes y feos como en las pelis que el abuelo Arthur trajo? —Lily abrió la boca sorprendida.

—Bastante más feos. Y de seguro mucho más peligrosos. Este particularmente.

—¿Y que hicieron entonces? ¿Le paso algo a esa niña?

_La niña estaba muy asustada. Pero era una bruja brillante, la mejor de su clase. Con la ayuda de los otros dos niños lograron vencerlo, un trabajo en equipo alucinante. Enseguida llegaron los profesores y ante la escena entraron en pánico. Les quitaron puntos por la irresponsabilidad de enfrentarse solos a semejante peligro, pero claro que también reconocieron su valentía._

—¿Y porque la niña estaba allí con ese troll?

—Porque estaba intentando descubrir el misterio de la Piedra Filosofal —Harry utilizo su mejor tono de película de Hollywood, intentando sonar misterioso. Lily abrió aún más los ojos, si es que aún era posible.

—¿La qué? —El sonido de un taco golpeteando contra el suelo de la habitación se hizo oír.

—Creo que seguiremos con la historia otro día.

—¡Pero papi quiero saber más!

—Al parecer ya es hora de dormir —Harry notó a su esposa parada en el marco de la puerta con una ceja alzada y señalando el reloj. Ginny se acerco a ellos. La niña cruzó los brazos e infló los cachetes enfuruñada por la negativa de su padre. Estaba acostada en una cama demasiado grande para su pequeño tamaño.

—Harry ya discutimos esto —La mujer cruzo los brazos de la misma manera que su hija lo había hecho instantes atrás— Lily es muy pequeña aún.

—¡No lo soy! ¡James y Albus ya lo saben!

Harry sonrió a su mujer y la beso en los labios. Lily se cubrió la cara con la colcha.

—¡No hagan eso! —Ambos padres rieron. Ginny se acerco a su hija y la beso en la frente. Esta frunció el ceño.

—Eres mala

—No lo soy. Ya tendrás tiempo suficiente para escuchar todas las historias que quieras.

—¿Y si se las olvida? No las tiene escritas en ningún lado —Ginny río con energía.

—Créeme que nunca en su vida va a olvidar nada de lo que haya sucedido en Hogwarts.

—Más le vale —Lily fingió enfadarse mientras su madre la arropaba. Harry la beso y se acercó su oído.

—No te preocupes. Espera que mamá se duerma que volveré y te contaré todo, y no digas nada, pero lo haré con más detalles que los que les he dado a James y Albus.

Ginny fingió no oírlo y ambos padres abandonaron la habitación.


End file.
